


how to forget

by epiattic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Casual Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiattic/pseuds/epiattic
Summary: Lance has a date. Some pretty girl. And Keith will be just fine about it, because he’s going home with this hot guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Latios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latios/gifts).



> omg i'm so sorry i wrote this it just kinda happened one night when i had a weird Revelation about keith and rolo while rewatching ep 6 and renee was talking about it (this is your fault so i dedicate this fic to you) and then and then

Keith’s stomach dropped.

That was a purely conventional way of describing the feeling. In reality it was more like he felt his insides hollow out, all at once, and his chest squeeze so tight that he couldn’t breathe. A little bit like he’d taken a fist to the gut, a little bit like he was going to heave his dinner all over the table in front of him.

He’d _known_ that Lance was bringing a date to hang out with everyone tonight. Lance had told him that himself, not two days ago. But it was different, hearing Lance say that in the midst of his usual bragging and self-praise, and actually seeing Lance walk into the bar with a girl half a pace behind him, already all smiles. It was also different having her slide into their usual booth, now sandwiched between Lance and Allura, and Lance telling everyone with a hint of a blush on his cheeks that this was his date.

“I’m Nyma,” she said to the group with a smile, friendly but not overeager. Pretty. Even Keith could recognize that she had that going for her. “It’s nice to meet you.”

They all went around the table and introduced themselves, and Nyma had their names down before she’d even gotten her first drink. It felt like Keith’s lungs were imploding every time he watched her shoulder brush against Lance’s, every time she laid her hand atop his forearm to get his attention. This happened a lot, and somehow contrary to Keith’s prediction that he’d get used to it, it hurt more every time. Shiro was beginning to give him worried looks and Keith was wondering when he could politely excuse himself for the evening when Nyma said, “Oh, I invited a friend, I hope you don’t mind.”

From the responses it sounded like everyone was pretty okay with that. Keith couldn’t say it out loud, but he _did_ mind, actually, if only because it was something that Nyma was doing.

Regardless of Keith’s feelings about the matter, though, the friend appeared in the doorway to the bar. His arrival was marked by Nyma standing half out of her seat, leaning her weight forward on Lance’s shoulder as she waved her friend over. Keith didn’t mean to take note of Lance’s extraordinarily pleased expression as Nyma’s stance put her boobs very close to his face.

He looked past them to Keith, and wiggled his eyebrows at him, as if to say, _Look at what I’ve got._

Keith scowled in response, but didn’t have time to dwell. The friend was here, looming over his shoulder, and he was obviously the one who had to scoot in to make room for him. Keith barely glanced up to greet the newcomer, prepared to be stormy and unpleasant, since now he was trapped in. But— _oh_. He wasn’t bad-looking.

In fact, he turned out to be downright _pleasant_.

His name was Rolo, and he and Nyma were…work partners, or something like that? He was a chill guy. He had no trouble fitting into the group’s easy banter, and he had even Keith laughing at his jokes within minutes. Keith kind of didn’t mind being squeezed in next to him, maybe.

Especially when Lance and Nyma got up to dance, and the drink that Rolo bought Keith worked excellently as a distraction. That was a nice surprise. Keith found himself drawn into conversation with him easily, even as the others went to the dance floor or turned towards each other to talk.

It was relieving, really, to have something to block out the oppressive presence of Lance in his mind. Something like another person pressed up against his side, listening him to as he talked. It didn’t actually matter that much _who_ it was, really. But this Rolo guy, well…there were much worse people to be stuck talking to, Keith thought.

But Keith’s momentarily-constructed haven had to come crashing down eventually, and that was when Lance and Nyma returned to the booth, both flushed and a little sweaty, Lance’s arm around Nyma’s shoulders. Keith felt his gaze drawn to Lance’s face, even though he knew looking at the smile that he was reserving for Nyma would hurt him. It did.

“Want another drink?” Rolo asked, and Keith jerked his eyes back to him, then down to the glass in front of him. It was still half-full of some IPA.

“I’ve gotta drink—”

But Rolo was already pulling Keith out of the booth with a firm hand around his wrist. “Let’s go to the bar.”

It wasn’t until they were there, pushed up against a corner of the crowded counter, that Keith realized his breath was coming easier now that he couldn’t see Lance. Rolo didn’t try getting the bartender’s attention, instead backing up to a pair of unoccupied stools and patting one for Keith while sitting on the other. They sat a little too close, shoulders brushing, and Keith could smell beer and cigarettes on him. It was enticing in a strange, new way. Keith absently leaned in a little bit and looked up at Rolo, who was already watching him, nonchalant but curious.

“You’ve got nice eyes, kid,” Rolo said, and as much as Keith could tell that the words were just part of a smooth but cliché script, he let himself play the other part anyway.

To the best of his ability, at least. “Thanks. Uh. You too.”

It was good enough for Rolo, he guessed as they didn’t break eye contact and shifted closer.

When Rolo kissed him, he threaded his fingers lazily through Keith’s hair. The motion was gentle, but more casual than tender. That was fine. Keith parted his lips to let him in, but Rolo took his time, going slow, pausing to nip at Keith’s bottom lip before tracing it with his tongue. Keith shifted forward, trying to gain some momentum, but Rolo kept their movements steady and measured. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, unhurried, and twirled some of Keith’s hair around his fingers. Keith reached out, put his hands on his shoulders, felt the muscles there until his thin shirt.

Rolo pulled away a little bit, dropping his hand that had been in Keith’s hair down to his hip. The other still rested on the chair behind him. He angled himself towards Keith’s ear, his voice dropping to a murmur as he leaned in. “Wanna head back to my place?”

Keith instinctively glanced in Lance’s direction before he could even think about it. This was obviously a mistake, since all he caught in his vision was a blur of Lance’s arm around Nyma’s waist, one of Nyma’s hands pressed against Lance’s chest, and both their faces, laughing. Lance looked up as though he could feel Keith’s gaze on him, and Keith tore his eyes away before they could meet.

“Yeah,” Keith said. “Let’s go.”

Rolo’s hand went to the small of his back as they walked out together, guiding Keith forward. Keith didn’t look back.

* * *

 

Keith’d had casual hookups before. He knew how this played out. As far as this one went, it wasn’t anything too different from what he’d expected, except that it was so easy to chat comfortably with Rolo in the Uber back. Rolo led him into a building where the stairs protested noisily beneath their feet as they climbed them, and then into a narrow apartment. The trash spilled out of the garbage can onto the floor around it and the sink was cluttered with dishes, but Keith didn't mind. His own place wasn’t much better off.

Rolo offered Keith a drink, made an offhand apology for the mess, played at small talk for all of about forty-five seconds before he was crowding into Keith’s space again. Knowing what he was here for, Keith reached up and grabbed Rolo around the back of his neck himself, and drew him forward. Rolo was a cool guy, and Keith had enjoyed talking to him, but this here felt like the quickest way to clear his head.

“Impatient, huh?” Rolo chuckled against his lips when he pulled back. It wasn’t the first time Keith’d had that adjective thrust upon him, so he paid more attention to the way Rolo had slipped his thigh between his legs, applying a light pressure there.

“Are you gonna fuck me here in the kitchen, or do you have a bed somewhere?” was Keith’s reply.

Rolo grinned. “I like your cheek, kid,” he said, pulling back and taking Keith by the hand. “Right this way.”

They landed on an unmade bed surrounded by a floor littered with dirty laundry, Keith’s mouth already at Rolo’s neck and his hands clawing at the bottom of his shirt, itching to get underneath. Rolo, on the other hand, was easy and even, laughing at Keith’s eagerness as he slid his palms up Keith’s stomach under his shirt. Their cocks rubbed against each other through their jeans as they moved, making Keith involuntarily jolt. He was already hard, and so was Rolo evidently, now pressed against his hip.

They broke far enough apart to take their shirts off, and then Keith was back at Rolo’s lips, sucking his tongue in between his teeth. He fumbled with Rolo’s pants for a moment before realizing that Rolo had already calmly started pulling Keith’s own jeans and boxers from his hips. They both wriggled out of their pants and underwear, leaving them on the floor, and then resituated themselves on the bed, Keith caught under Rolo’s body as they kissed, wet and open-mouthed.

Keith didn’t hesitate to reach into Rolo’s boxers and begin stroking him. Rolo didn’t seem to have many reservations either, reaching under Keith to cup his ass in his hand, giving it a squeeze. Keith growled at this, spreading his thighs further in an invitation. Having received the message, Rolo pulled up from Keith’s lips with a low, “Hold on,” and leaned towards the bedside table, returning with lube in his hand.

Lube, which ended up coating Rolo’s fingers, and then rubbed slowly over Keith’s hole. He hadn’t even put anything in him yet and Keith was already shivering, anticipating the burning stretch. When Rolo did push a finger inside, Keith willed himself to relax and focused instead on the way that Rolo was nibbling on his bottom lip, how thick he was in Keith’s hand.

The finger was good though, sliding in slow and gradual, curling and pressing just enough to make Keith greedy for more. More, which he did get, as a second and then finally a third finger, each slicked liberally with lube, enough so that when Keith had comfortable stretched to accommodate them Rolo started to thrust them into him. Keith moaned into the kiss.

It wasn’t enough though. Keith didn’t want to come with his guy’s _fingers_ up his ass.

So he reached down and grabbed Rolo’s hand, stilling him, and pulled away from where their open mouths were pressed together. Rolo drew away a little bit, raising an eyebrow at him, but Keith just grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over, switching their positions.

“Condoms’re in the top drawer,” said Rolo as a response to this, one side of his mouth drawing up into a smirk.

Keith lunged for the bedside table, grabbed one blindly, opened it with his teeth. His cock was slick with his own precum at this point, aching for friction, and now without Rolo’s fingers in him he felt empty and desperate. His fingers shook as he smoothed the condom down over Rolo’s cock, slicked it up with lube, and then recentered himself over him, his stomach straining with the effort of keeping himself up and the need for stimulation.

Rolo put his hands on Keith’s hips as he lowered himself onto his cock, guiding and slowing him. Without this Keith might’ve just sat himself down, and he knew that tomorrow morning Keith was going to be grateful for the pace Rolo gave him now. He was thicker than his three fingers, and though Keith was straining he knew in a matter of minutes it was going to feel amazing. He grit his teeth.

Then he had Rolo all the way inside of him, and Rolo slid his hands down to the top of Keith’s thighs. This was an offer for Keith to take control, fuck himself on Rolo. So he did.

In this, like in all things, Keith worked swift and hard. He angled his hips so he could feel jolts of pleasure in every move, and watched Rolo’s face for reactions. Rolo, however, seemed happy to lay there and take whatever Keith had to give him, his eyes fixed on the place where he was sliding in and out of Keith, and then slowly raking up his bare body to meet his gaze. He shifted one hand to Keith’s cock to stroke it in time with Keith’s hips, and the other returned to Keith’s ass, clutching at him there.

“That’s really hot,” Rolo said, his breath picking up. “You look good.”

Keith let out a shuddering sigh and sped up.

Keith wasn’t going to be long, he knew. It’d been an embarrassingly long time since he’d actually slept with someone, and the real heat of another person, the feel of someone else’s hand, was enough to make him choke on his own moans. Not to mention the mass of Rolo inside of him, the way he was now thrusting up to meet Keith. Keith’s legs started to jolt, overwhelmed by the tension gripping his body.

When he came it was with a low moan, his hands planted on Rolo’s stomach for support as he jerked himself forward into Rolo’s fist. He didn’t pay much attention to how he spilled all over Rolo’s abdomen, because he was so caught up in the rush of fire that spread through him. He shut his eyes, hanging onto the pleasure as best he could, savoring the moment.

Unbidden, Lance’s smile ran through Keith’s mind.

His eyes shot open, and not just because Rolo had moved both his hands to Keith’s hips again, using them to hold him still as he thrust up into him. Keith shook his head, focusing instead on the small frown of concentration Rolo wore as he slammed up into Keith, using this image to drive anything else from his mind. That was all over. This was what was in front of him now.

Rolo barely made any noise as he came, a small quiet grunt, but his fingers tightened on Keith. Keith let him fuck him through it, and then waited for Rolo to grin up at him before raising off and collapsing to the side.

* * *

 

Rolo rolled over so he could reach for the pack of cigarettes on the bedside table and grabbed it alongside a lighter. He wordlessly offered one to Keith, who shook his head and rearranged the pillow he was resting his chin on. Rolo just shrugged and lit his own cigarette, then took a long drag.

“You always so talkative after sex?” he asked.

Keith pushed himself up onto his hands and his knees, the blanket slipping off of his back. “I’ll go,” he said, already scanning the floor for his underwear.

“Hey, kid, don’t be like that,” Rolo replied, tapping his cigarette over the ashtray on the table. “I’m not kicking you out or anything. Relax.”

Keith let himself collapse back down onto the mattress, and then looked up at Rolo, back propped up against the headboard. He really wasn’t bad-looking, Keith noted, not for the first time.

“’Sides, if you leave now we can’t have morning sex,” Rolo went on, raising one side of his mouth in a smirk. “And that’s the best part.”

Keith felt the little responding smile on his face before he consciously allowed it to end up there. Rolo reached out and ruffled his hair, the weight of his hand comforting on Keith’s scalp.

This wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but Keith, in this moment, felt like some little shards of him were being scotch-taped back together.

Somehow or another, they fell into an easy conversation, and then, without even realizing it, _without even thinking about Lance_ , Keith fell asleep.

* * *

 

They had their morning sex, in the dim light bleeding in around the edges of the thick curtain. It started out as some lazy frotting, Rolo holding their cocks together and pumping in time with the thrusts of Keith’s hips as Keith dug his fingernails into his shoulders, raked them down his back. Apparently growing bored of this, Rolo pulled back and raised his eyebrows at Keith in a clear invitation.

Keith wasted no time in slipping down under the thin sheet he’d woken up covered with and taking Rolo in until he hit the back of his throat. After he swallowed down all Rolo had to give him, Rolo pulled him back up with some gentle tugs on his hair and, with his head supported by a few thin pillows and Keith sitting above him, forearms braced against the wall, Rolo returned the favor.

It was way better than Keith’s own right hand and guilty thoughts of Lance, that was for sure.

Rolo sat up in bed and watched him, another cigarette in his mouth, as he pulled his pants on. They exchanged phones to put their own numbers in. When Keith got his back, Rolo’s contact was still up on his screen. He’d inputted his name with a heart emoji next to it. With only a pair of boxers on and a second cigarette hanging out of his mouth, Rolo walked Keith to the door.

Keith let the water run too hot in the shower when he got back to his apartment. His skin was still steaming when he stepped back out into his bedroom. He barely bothered drying himself off before collapsing into his bed, and grabbed his phone to check it. Two unread messages.

One was from Rolo.

 _It was fun hanging with you. Hope I can see you again soon_.

One was from Lance.

_hey idk where you went last night but you ok?_

Keith was still in the process of reading this when his phone buzzed in his hand.

Lance, again.

_can i talk to you about something?_

Keith turned his phone off, rolled over, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
